A Start To Making Things Right
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Isabel and Vortech travel through some rifts and find themselves stopping two villains from doing something that could destroy everything. Done as a request for Lantern Power. :)


**Lantern Power, who owns Isabel, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Lego Dimensions, all its characters, Sonic the Hedgehog, Eggman, and Lego Batman belong to their respective owners. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **A Start To Making Things Right**

Time in Skylands had been good to Vortech, who had regained his strength and his powers thanks to Isabel and her kindness. She had kept her word and not only been a friend to him, but had helped him out and nursed him back to health. He was now healthy and strong again after having suffered over half a year of starvation before coming to Skylands and he could now use his powers to the max, including his ability to make rifts in time and space.

He now opened up a rift and helped Isabel walk into it and they soon landed on Foundation Prime. He then closed the rift using a bracelet on his left wrist, a bracelet that used to be his staff until Isabel had made it more convenient for him to carry around by using her Emerald. "Vortech, are you certain it was a good idea to come back here in the first place?" She asked, her voice echoing in the long dead silence of the place, giving her an eerie feeling.

"Yes, it is," he insisted, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We can revive Foundation Prime and the Foundation Elements with your Emerald."

She looked at him in surprise as he continued. "It would be a first step to me doing good and as an act of kindness."

Having played the Lego Dimensions game, Isabel knew what the Foundation Elements could do and while it was true they could do good, she didn't yet agree with Vortech's idea to restore them. "Why do you want to fix Foundation Prime and the Elements?" She asked. "Doing so would cause more harm than good, not to mention the villains from the multiple Lego Dimensions that used to work for you will know where to find the Elements and Foundation Prime if you return them to their rightful owners."

"That's true," Vortech admitted. "But none of the villains who used to work with me have the capability to use rifts like I can."

She looked at him and he looked earnest. "Please, Isabel. Help me to restore Foundation Prime and the Elements?" He asked politely.

She thought for a moment and finally arrived at her answer. "I'm sorry, Vortech, I can't," she said softly. "It would be safer for everyone if the Foundation Elements stayed broken."

He looked a bit crushed by her gentle refusal. "Please, Isabel. I'm begging you," he said, getting down on his knees, looking at her pleadingly.

She shook her head. "No," she said, gently refusing again. "Vortech, please open a rift back to Skylands."

Desperate, Vortech was about to plead with her one more time when suddenly, a rift opened up underneath Isabel and she fell in, screaming. "VORTECH! HELP!" She cried out.

Wasting no time, he jumped into the rift, catching her right before they landed, using his own body to cushion her fall. After a moment, they regained their senses and stood up, finding themselves in Lex Luthor's headquarters, the headquarters Isabel recognized from the second Lego Batman game. They turned around and were face to face with both Lex and the Joker, who looked very surprised, making it obvious they weren't expecting Vortech to return. "Vortech," said Lex. "We weren't expecting you to return."

The former villain, however, was furious. "How are you capable of opening rifts?!" He demanded to know.

Isabel began laughing from his earlier statement. "None of them have the capability to use rifts like you, hmm?" She taunted him a little.

"Hush," Vortech shushed her in a low voice so only she heard him, looking a little embarrassed that he was eating his words before turning to attack Lex to get answers out of him.

But before he could, Joker laughed. "Oh, it's quite simple, Vortech," he said. "You see, Lex has plans to build a machine that would take us back to Vorton and reprogram that stupid little robot to become evil."

Vortech gasped. "X-PO," he said in realization.

"Yes, that one," Joker said and continued to blab out Lex's plan and Isabel had a feeling the laughing villain was doing it on purpose to tick off the rich businessman. "We'd then use him to contact Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle and trick them into figuring out how to fix Foundation Prime and the Foundation Elements so that so that Lexy here can rule over every Dimension."

Dismayed at Joker for blabbing out his plan (then again, what should he have expected from the Clown Prince of Crime?), Lex punched the green-haired villain across the face, causing him to fall down and lose consciousness. "Shut up, Joker," he ground out.

Having a soft spot for Joker, Isabel was furious that Lex had hurt him. "Hey, BaldyMcNosehair!" She called out, having gotten that nickname from Sonic calling Eggman that once.

He turned to her as she jumped up, using her Portal Master and Emerald powers to battle Lex. He at first dodged and then used his suit to become a giant mech and battle Isabel for insulting him.

As the two fought, Vortech quickly used his elemental abilities, making an electric bubble form around himself and not harm him as he then reached out one hand, blasting electricity from that same hand towards Lex's machine, frying it and destroying it as it went up in smoke. It was then he realized something that angered him even more. "He somehow collected a portion of my DNA and used it in the machine to make rifts," he said, seeing red. "Not anymore."

With that, he destroyed the DNA sample, guaranteeing that the rich man wouldn't be able to open up rifts anymore and he smiled, deciding to rub salt into Lex's already wounded pride. "Hey, Lexy, hope you don't mind me destroying a possible million dollar project," he said loudly.

Those words put a pause in Lex and Isabel's fight as they turned to see the machine was utterly destroyed. Isabel laughed in dismay as Lex became angry and tried to attack Vortech, who fought back with his electricity, destroying Lex's suit. This caused Lex to lose control and the smoke from his damaged suit triggered the fire alarm, causing the emergency sprinklers to go off. "Vortech, grab Joker," Isabel said urgently as she grabbed Lex. "We're getting out of here."

With that, she held up her Emerald and teleported herself and the three men out of the building to the safety of outside. She set Lex down on the ground and Vortech did the same with Joker before the dark-haired girl began wringing the water out her hair as they heard sirens in the distance as many of the Lego people gathered around them in wonder and shock.

Isabel then sat on the ground and pulled out her Emerald, using its powers to help her heal Joker, not caring if the others were watching her. As her right hand glowed purple, she touched Joker's forehead and then looked over at Vortech, who had his electricity bubble down but he looked a little sad. "Vortech?" The young woman asked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, Izzy," he said. "But…you were right."

She gave him a confused look and he sighed. "Restoring Foundation Prime and the Foundation Elements would do more harm than good to the Lego Dimensions," he conceded.

She gently smiled. "That's true," she said. "Unless they had someone watching over them."

Vortech looked at her. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I've been rethinking it over after Joker told us Lex's plan," she admitted. "It's true that Foundation Prime and the Foundation Elements can do more harm than good, unless they had a Guardian to watch over them to make sure their power isn't abused. And that Guardian is you, Vortech."

"Me?" He asked in confusion.

Isabel nodded. "You and X-PO were the ones who found Foundation Prime in the first place, which was a blessing in disguise," she said. "It means you were meant to be its Guardian even if you were evil two years ago."

Vortech shook his head. "I don't have what it takes to be the Guardian," he admitted softly, though it hurt his pride to say so, even if it was the truth. "I never wanted to go back to the Lego Dimensions because everyone there knows what I have done. The trouble I've caused and the hurt I've inflicted upon them."

Seeing Joker was healed, Isabel got up and went over to Vortech, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You've changed, Vortech," she said softly. "You've proven that you're not evil like you were so long ago. Time heals wounds, even mental ones. They'll forgive you if you apologize, just like I did."

"But…what happens if they don't?" He asked, looking more forlorn.

"Then prove them wrong of what they still think about you," she said, making him look at her. "I have faith in you, Vortech, and you'll always have my support."

Vortech gave her a grateful smile, feeling better as he hugged her in gratitude and she returned the hug, again not caring if the Lego people were watching.

Soon, the police, ambulance, firefighters, and news reporters came to the area, flooding in rapidly to take pictures and try to figure out what had happened. This meant that the police and news reporters crowded around Vortech and Isabel, putting the two under a lot of questioning while the nurses and doctors worked on Lex and Joker, healing them and the firefighters made sure that Lex's HQ didn't set fire to anything else from the smoking machinery. As the information came in rapidly, the reporters began calling Isabel and Vortech heroes, broadcasting their heroism all over the globe while the firefighters, police, nurses, doctors, and even the Lego people who had witnessed the events began applauding and cheering for the two, who did their best to answer the questions modestly while seeing about trying to find a way out of the spotlight.

Finally, they were able to take their leave as the mayor and chief of police gave statements and Vortech held Isabel in a hug as he opened a rift back to Foundation Prime and they went inside it and he again closed the rift behind them to avoid anyone from following them and to keep the other world safe. He then sighed. "I'm not sure about being called a hero," he admitted. "But…it kinda felt good to be seen as a hero instead of a villain."

Isabel smiled and then pulled out her Emerald. "Time to do now what I promised myself I'd do," she said.

In a matter of minutes, she had not only fixed up Foundation Prime, but also fixed the Elements too. Seeing this, Vortech gave her a hug while using his ability to fly. "Thank you, Isabel, for making me believe in myself," he said gratefully.

She gladly hugged him back. "I just know are looking brighter for your future, Vortech," she said, making him smile at her before they landed and observed the now restored Fountain Prime and Fountain Elements.

After a moment, the former villain looked at his friend. "Isabel, can we go to one more place before we go back to Skylands?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure," she agreed. "Just give me a minute."

Using her Emerald, she shrank the Elements and put them in an empty pocket of her backpack before facing Vortech and nodding. Smiling, he opened another rift to a place he hadn't seen in a long time. Isabel's eyes widened when she saw where they were. "Is this…Vorton?" She asked.

"Yes," Vortech replied as they then spotted X-PO, who was just floating around and looking absolutely bored out of his mind. "X-PO?"

Hearing his name, the small flying robot turned to see who had called him and flew back in shock. "Vortech!" He exclaimed before composing himself. "I have to call Batman!"

"X-PO, wait," Vortech said, going forward and gently placing a hand on one of the robot's arms, making the robot freeze and look at him, seeing the former villain was looking remorseful, which was something he never would have expected.

"What do you want, Vortech?" X-PO asked warily.

The once-villain looked at him. "I'm sorry, old friend," he said. "I'm sorry for banishing you after thinking I didn't need you anymore after finding Foundation Prime."

He looked earnestly at him. "X-PO, can we be friends again?" He asked.

The small robot took a moment to think it over and finally nodded, sensing that Vortech really had changed. "Of course, Vortech," he said. "And…I forgive you."

Relieved that the robot not only accepted his apology, but also agreed to be his friend again, Vortech actually got tears in his eyes. "Thank you, my friend," he said. "Take care of yourself and call if you ever need us."

"I will," X-PO promised and then saw Isabel and went over to her, gazing at her. "Something tells me you've helped Vortech," he said to her before taking her hand gently. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said. "You be careful, X-PO."

He nodded. "Take good care of Vortech for me?" He asked.

"You got it," she agreed.

After a bit, Isabel and Vortech returned to Skylands, where everyone welcomed them back and Master Eon was pleased with their success and announced there would be a party for the two heroes, which made everyone cheer.

But Vortech lightly sighed and turned slightly, looking up at the sky, feeling sadness again before feeling resolve fill him. "One day, I'll apologize to the six people I hurt so much," he promised himself.

Restoring Foundation Prime and the Elements was the first step, but there was still a lot for him to do to right all the wrongs he had done.

He had a good start now though, thanks to the one person who believed in him: Isabel.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
